Dr Reid and Dr Reid
by Alyra Heart
Summary: so yeah just read it if you like Reid. also i don't own criminal minds
1. Chapter 1

i don't own criminal minds... and i hope you enjoy...

* * * **Garcia *** * *

Gideon looked over as the girl walked in. She looked so young and who was she? She wore no police uniform or any identifying marker for that matter. Some how she got past the cops, so she must have some kind of identification.

Hotch came back into the room having just gotten off of the phone, "That was the bureau. Apparently they are sending us another agent. They wont say why, just that it's important the other agent be here."

The girl had now introduced herself as an FBI agent, showing us her badge, and said that her name was Natasha. She told us that the bureau had sent her because she has known Spencer since college. That seems odd, because we all know that Spencer went to college when he was in his mid teens. This girl couldn't be older than him, if anything she looked younger than he did.

Everyone went into the other room and I brought up all of the files, "This may take a minute..." I put them all in chronological order. "And by a minute I mean an hour or two. There are quite a few murders and then some other general knowledge videos and then the few that we have of Reid."

"Just play all of them except the ones of Reid I'll watch them individually." She must have seen the look I gave here, because she added, "I'm not trying to disrespect anyone, but this will go a lot faster this way. Trust me I'll still get all of the details."

"Exactly how many of the screens would you like me to run. I mean if you are so amazing how many can you handle," I wasn't trying to be mean, but these people died and they had a write to this woman's time.

"Well in my field briefing room at my last post we only had twenty televisions... and it still only took me a few minutes to do the cross word. Again I don't mean to disrespect anyone, but I don't think you understand... I'm smart. Not like just smart, but really smart and perceptive." She looked at me as I as I played all of the short films for her.

"Okay and now the ones of Reid. I'll set them up, but I don't want to watch them again," I excused myself to go sit in the other room. I tried to close the door gently in my hurry. It was just hard for me to even hear the films. I sat down and everyone started asking me about the girl. Why had I left the room? Was she acting weirdly? "I don't know. She watched all of the videos at the same time. Apparently she's really smart... Like Reid."

After awhile Gideon and I decided to check on her, because she had had enough time to watch all of the Reid videos about five times. We opened the door gingerly and stepped inside. I about cried at what I saw. This poor young girl was standing stroking the image of Reid lying dead on the floor. She was silently sobbing and trying to comfort his limp dead body.

Gideon pulled her into a hug, "Hey. Hey, you didn't finish yet." I nodded at him and started playing the movie again, before he could even finish, "Garcia will you please show her the rest."

She was still sobbing quietly, "But it's no use, he's gone."

"Not quite," I fast forwarded.

She turned back to the screen and watched Reid's captor run back into the room and start cpr. She sighed with relief as Reid took giant gulps of air. She then quickly straightened her top and wiped the tears from her face.

Gideon caught her left arm, "What's that?"

She looked him in the eye, "What's what?"

He dropped it, "That's what I thought."

"I would appreciate if no one talked about this with anyone that's not in this room." Gideon and I nodded. Gideon and the girl walked into the other room and I could hear them talking about trying to find the boys safe haven.

I went into the FBI data base and looked for a Natasha. I didn't know her last name, but luckily the currently employed list wasn't very long. Now who could she be? Well let's narrow it down to Natasha's that work as profilers in the united states. Five, okay, that's a more workable number. I opened them all and started looking at their pictures. One, her hair wasn't the right color. Two, she was way to fat. Three, was ugly like a transgender stripper. Four, she was black, so not her. And.. Where is five? I looked at my tool bar, five wasn't there. I clicked on five's file a few times, before getting a nasty FBI message about classified files. I looked at the full name and was about to use other resources to figure her out. I read, comprehended, reread, and dropped my mug of coffee on the floor.

"Is there something wrong Garcia," Hotch was standing in the doorway.

I opened my mouth as the nine-one-one dispatcher spoke in my ear, "He is at another house. I'm uploading the coordinates to your gps." He left the room and grabbed part of the team, while I watched those poor people.

I couldn't get too hung up on them, there wasn't anything I could really do. I searched for the girl by her full name. I entered one of my many high tech people informant sites and typed in her name 'Natasha Susan Reid'. With that one search I found her. I can't imagine how I didn't know about her to begin with.

Natasha was born approximately three years and twelve hours after Reid was and she graduated high school two years after he did. They went to college together and both graduated although she did it a bit slower, not by much though. She was only two words per minute behind him in the super fast reading category. She had two of the same degrees that he did. She wasn't that smart though, it doesn't make sense. She isn't like Reid. I looked up a photo and even found one from this year. It was definitely her: dark red-brown hair, bright green eyes, the face of an angel, and the body of a sex god. Well maybe not a god, but she looked pretty smoking. This was Reid's wife?

I was pulling up the marriage license when the team returned. I quickly minimized everything. Natasha was the first in the room, "Did Reid see me?"

"Yeah, does it matter?"

"Well we can send messages to each other."

I played back what had happened while they were gone and kept the life stream of now going. "I'll be damned." I looked more closely. "Did you see that? That was him seeing you and now he is thinking. To anyone who doesn't know him he looks indifferent, but to us he is thinking."

"There," she pointed at the screen. "Some one get me a bible and turn to... Lying?"

I looked up at her, "What?"

"That motion that he is saying no to the drugs with. That's shame in sign language. Little kids will use that to make each other feel guilty about lying. But why, who lied Reid." We were almost caught up with real time when he did the motion again and then clutched his chest. "He lied... what did he lie about."

Everyone started throwing out ideas. Hotch spoke up, "He said I was self centered and thought I was better than everyone else."

"So?"

"Well it's not true. I may be many things, but I am under no delusions that I do not need this team."

"Did he quote the bible with that?" Gideon asked. Hotch looked it up and read it out to us. "A grave yard."

I typed away at the computer and sent the coordinates to their cars. "Hurry," I yelled after them.

*** * * Natasha * * ***

I bit my lower lip as Gideon drove us to the grave yard, "So... How long?"

"Since we were eighteen. He locked his mom up and I guess with out her there it was easier for him..." I picked at the tips of my fingers.

"So? What ten years? And you spent the last eight apart?"

"Yes and no. we see each other between cases." We were finally there and got out of our cars. I took point breaking into the small shed. They weren't there, but they couldn't have gone far. We started a canvas of the area. Gideon motioned to where he say them and the two of us came up on either side. "FBI drop your weapon." The unsub dropped his shovel and turned to me.

It was like time slowed down. I could hear Spencer yelling, "No." as the bullet hit me in the lower right abdomen. I could also see Gideon pull the trigger on our serial killer. Spencer ran to me and sobbed, "Please... Please, don't die."

"Spencer I'm going to be fine."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. This is all my fault."

"Spencer I'm alright."

They pulled him onto a medical gurney and I was next. Gideon was walking with me, "You're going to be okay."

Things were getting kind of fuzzy and starting to go in and out know, but I think I managed to say, "I know."

The black to over my mind for what seemed like forever till I heard his voice. I could hear Reid, "I'll switch departments or quit my job altogether. What ever you want. Just, please, wake up." he kept muttering sorries and making promises. I could start to feel my body and his hand holding mine. He was stoking the back of it with his other hand. I willed my eyes to open and with a few flutters the scene became visible.

Reid was sitting in a chair at the edge of my bed with my hand in his. He was looking down muttering his regrets. I gently squeezed his hand, "Hey stranger." I smiled as his face lit up.

"Natasha. I've been so worried. I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have gotten drug into this..." He went on for a minute and stood up at some point to make it easier for me to see him. After a few minutes passed I shushed him and told him to come closer so I could tell him something. He leaned in totally oblivious to my intentions. I grabbed the back of his had and pulled his beautiful lips to mine.

When we came up for air I said, "don't you ever worry me like that again."

He put his forehead to mine stubbornly, "No you don't ever scar me like that again." I looked into his eyes and we both laughed, before falling into another kiss.

* * *

so yeah comment and stuff


	2. Chapter 2

so last chapter... spencer almost got killed and this random other really smart fbi chick came and saved him... in the end we found out that they are totally together and in love... she got shot so now she's in the hospital... oh yeah and i don't own criminal minds...

* * *

* * * Natasha * * *

I had been in the hospital for almost a week and Spencer came to stay with me ever night. I told him he didn't have to, but he just laughed a little and said, "This is our time to be together it always has been. Why should that be different now." When he got tired I would scoot over in my hospital bed and he would lay with me. I liked to watch him sleep. During the day when he was gone, that's when I would sleep.

Today when I woke up instead of Spencer sitting patiently in the chair next to my be I opened my eyes to see Agent Gideon. I waved a little, "Why hello there."

He smiled at me, "Hello. You seem to be making an excellent recovery."

I nodded, "Yeah. I try."

"So, this thing between you and Agent Reid. I'm being put on official report duty. I'm supposed to decide if you two can work together without endangering yourselves or the team." Gideon shifted uncomfortably. He obviously didn't want to be doing this.

"Why does it matter? We profile for different teams we don't work together," I sat up rather suddenly and had to hold my side as lay back down.

Gideon looked at me with a confused expression, "What's the matter? Shouldn't you be mostly healed my now?"

I smiled up at him, "Well under normal circumstances... Yes; however, the bullet hit the back of my pelvis bone and shattered with quite the rebound. I had quite a bit of internal injury."

"Wow. That's like a one in a million chance. Anyways, back to my questions. Hotch has requested that you join our team. I reminded him that you were amazing and that you didn't even blink twice when you got shot. He said sure, but then found out about the paper work. If I want you on the team I have to do the paper work. So, here we go, why weren't you wearing a bullet proof vest?" He held a pen over a clip board.

"That's simple, I'm not part of your team and you didn't have one that fit me. And it's actually quite possible. In fact with the angle I was shot from there's a twenty percent chance of the bullet hitting my pelvic bone and shattering," I looked at him waiting for the next question.

He looked back at me and opened his mouth. He closed it without saying anything and then opened it again, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That, spouting statistics like your Reid?"

"Well I was spouting statistics like myself, but why shouldn't I be able to?" I asked.

Gideon shook his head and went to the next question, "When did you and Agent Reid first meet? And more importantly when did you first become involved with each other?"

"We met in college and became romantically involved..."

Gideon interrupted me as his pen scratched away at the paper, "You met when you were in college correct? Was he a guest speaker or did you intern at the FBI? How exactly did you meet?"

I nodded, "Be more specific. Okay, well, I went into college when I was fairly young, so I was given the youngest junior as my guide and 'study buddy'. Spencer was the youngest Junior and we were taking quite a few classes together. When he turned eighteen he and I moved into his parents old house together. We had other room mates and at that point we weren't involved. Our relation ship turned romantic about two years before Reid was done with college and that was three years before I was finished."

Gideon shook his head as he wrote this down, "Okay I don't care what you tell people to make Reid look better. I know you were together when you were in high school. You are three years younger than him and he graduated college when he was twenty-one as a junior he would have been sixteen and you would have been thirteen."

"Yes. I know. I was there," I gave him an annoyed look.

"Excuse me."

"Did you even look up my file. I'm like Spencer. We both set the score for young gifted children. College professors think oh my you are very smart, but not like the wonder pair. I only read two less words per minute than him. You people are so special," I put a hand on my forehead and groaned in frustration.

Gideon had opened his mouth angrily, but didn't say anything. His mouth closed and he was once again composed. I looked behind me and saw Spencer in the hall. Gideon motioned him to come in. "I was just finishing up. I'll do yours tomorrow."

As Gideon left I said, "I was seventeen and he was twenty." Spencer came to sit by my bed with a bag, "What's in the bag?"

"Chinese, all your favorites." I beamed up at him and scooted over so that he could lay next to me. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out the little boxes of food. He opened them and set the on my little table.

I sat my bed up and looked at them all. I kissed him on the cheek, "You are the best husband in the whole world." We talked and laughed and ate. Eventually Spencer started yawning with more frequency. I laid the bed down and we sat there looking into each others eyes.

He brushed my hair to the side, "I love you."

*** * * Spencer * * ***

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_ I was sitting in the chair hands tied behind my back. My eyes were shut, but I knew where I was. I was back there in that tiny graveyard shack. I could here the heavy boots of my captor walking towards me. I opened my eyes just in time to see the fist coming at me. I was on the floor, but it didn't matter. I wasn't listening to him and I knew he wouldn't kill me. The chair and I lay on our sides on the floor. I smiled as he kicked me in the stomach. _

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_ I don't know how long it would go on for, but I knew in the end she would be there. She would come and save me. Only this time I would also save her. When he dropped his shovel in the graveyard. I would pick it up and hit him before he could shoot her. There was no need for her to get shot._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_ He was coming back into the shack now. I could hear his boots and something else. He was dragging something. I wondered if he might not be his father right now. I closed my eyes hoping to look as if I was unconscious. I opened my eyes, because whatever he was dragging he had set down in front of me. He was walking away as I blinked. No. My eyes grew wide as I took in the crumpled form of Natasha._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_ I tried to scoot closer to her and whispered, "Natasha. Natasha, are you okay?"_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_ Her eyes opened and she silently shushed me. Her eyes closed again as he came over to us. He threw a shovel at her. She didn't move, "When she wakes up she's going to dig your grave and then her own." He turned back to his computes and I saw one of her hands grab the shovel. I shook my head. She smiled and quietly got up. I couldn't see them all I could do was listen. I heard a loud hit and a large thud._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_ Natasha reappeared to me and untied me. She laid down on the floor and held me, "It's going to be okay. I've got you."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_ Behind her I could see the unsub crawling towards us. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. I tried to pull her away, but my arms wouldn't work. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed __her. Just then a gun shot rang and Gideon was in the door way holding a gun. I pulled knife out of her and held her as she bleed all over herself, the floor, and I._

**Beep. Bee-

* * *

**

ceegeeayy: thank you I'm glad you love it!

& other random person that didn't leave there name: what confuses you?


	3. Chapter 3

*** * * Spencer * * ***

I jerked awake with the sound of a high pitched code alarm. Nurses burst into the room and I quickly jumped off of the bed. I realized that both the bed and myself were covered in blood. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion: a nurse hung a bag of blood, a doctor rushed in and pulled up Natasha's hospital gown to reveal that her stitches had pulled loose.

A nurse pulled me out side and I was asked to sit in the waiting room. I waited for hours, curled up in a chair with my face hidden on my knees. I was trying to calculate how much blood Natasha would have lost in the few hours that we had been asleep, but there were too many variables that I didn't know. Like when she had pulled the stitches loose or how much she was bleeding. I tried to go over in my head how much blood she could loose, and still I found myself missing important variables. I knew that I knew all the information that I needed, I just could make myself do the math.

A hand comfortingly rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see Giddeon, "What happened?"

"They said that she must have torn more than her stitches to bleed so much. She is in surgery again," I let my legs slide off of the chair and sat up strait. I became very self conscious about how I looked. I didn't want Giddeon to see me like this.

Giddeon sat down next to me and pulled out a chess set, "Now might not be the best time, but it might take your mind of things." I nodded he set the board on the coffee table in front of us. He handed me a small bag of chess pieces and got up to sit across from me. I set my pieces and Giddeon set his.

We played two games, which I lost and then a nurse approached me, "I'm sorry Dr. Reid?"

I looked up, "Yes?" She led me down the hall for privacy.

"Dr. Reid, your wife has been stabilized and will be transported back to her room in a minute. She will have to be very careful. It will probably be a week or two still till she can go home." She told me this and then led me back to Giddeon.

Giddeon and I walked to her room and we stood at the door. I looked at her, she was like an angel. I sighed and then became aware that Giddeon was staring at me. I turned to him and he opened his mouth, "I had a conversation with her. Will you tell her that I looked some stuff up and I'm sorry I... She'll know what I'm sorry for."

***** Natasha *****

My eyes flickered open at a strange sensation. It felt like a feather on my face. I saw Spencer sitting on the edge of my bed his fingers were tracing the shape of my face with light little strokes. "Hey stranger."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "You promised not to scare me again." I laughed a little and he put a finger to my lips, "No laughing, coughing, or sneezing. If you do those things you could reopen the stitches."

I nodded and tried not to laugh at him, "Yes daddy I promise to be good." He gave me a look and I sighed, "Fine I promise."

His eyes lit up a bit and a smiled played on the edge of his lips, "Good." He slid off of the bed and sat in the chair next to it. I guess some nurses got a little upset when I almost died and he was in bed with me. I stared at him as I drifted off to sleep...

_ I opened my eyes and looked up at the rafters above me. I looked around and realized that I was in my own bed, but where was Spencer? I tried to get up, but it was weird, like my legs wouldn't work. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my legs as I told them to move. Not even the slightest twitch came showed under the sheets. I pulled the sheets off of me and looked down at myself. I had a scar instead of stitches in my lower abdomen. My legs were bruised heavily and swollen._

_ It took a minute, but I did managed to drag my useless legs to the edge of the bed. The click of our bath room door made me look up. Spencer rushed to me in his towel, "Oh, I'm so sorry honey. Here let me get your chair for you." He grabbed a wheel chair from the corner and pushed it over to our bed. "Here." He lifted me into the chair._

_ I looked up at Spencer and down at my legs. My eyebrows furrowed, I didn't remember putting on dress pants. I looked up and we were just getting out of the elevator at our office. He wheeled me into Garcia. Garcia looked up with a smile, "Oh Reid, you brought me a present."_

_ I looked up at Spencer to see his face, "She tired to crawl out of bed today. So, I figured I would bring her in today." he put my chair next to Garcia and walked back out of the room._

_ Garcia looked at me and smiled, "How are you today beautiful?" She patted my leg, but I couldn't feel it._

_ I looked into her eyes and opened my mouth to speak. I couldn't seem to form words. I sharp his escaped my throat. Garcia looked at me with wide eyes and wheeled her chair closer to me, "Yes honey? Come on you can do it!"_

_ I scrunched my eyebrows. I didn't understand why she was getting so excited. I also didn't understand why I was having so much trouble speaking, "I... I a-am good." The words seemed to scratch my throat as they left._

_ Garcia started shrieking with excitement for Reid and Giddeon, anyone that could hear. She hugged me tightly and petted my head as everyone filed into the room. Garcia was crying and holding my face. I opened my mouth again, "What's wrong." My voice and throat felt better with each word I spoke. _

_ Spencer stumbled towards me and ended up hugging me and sinking to his knees. After a minute or so everyone left us alone. I put a hand under his chin and lifted it, "What's going on? I'm confused."_

_ He looked into my eyes, "You haven't spoken in a year. After the accident you lost your legs and the day you pulled your stitches you lost enough blood to cause... problems."_

_ I nodded slowly and heard something in the distance._

_ **Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_I looked around to see where it was coming from. Spencer grabbed my hand, "What's wrong?"_

_ **Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_Spencer held my face, so that he could look in my eyes, "Please don't leave me again."_

_ **Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

I opened my eyes to see a nurse standing at my bed side, "Rise and shine Mrs. Reid."

"Ms. Reid," I coughed through my dry throat, "It's Ms. Reid." The nurse nodded to me and asked me how the pain was. I lied and told her I didn't feel any pain. She told me that Spencer had gone in to work and had left a note saying he would be back later that evening. I smiled as she pulled my computer bag up onto my little table. The woman told me that Someone they didn't know had dropped it off and they didn't ask too much about it, because the person had an FBI badge.

The nurse left after I assured her for a fourth time that I didn't feel any pain. I opened my lap top and instantly saw a message pop up from my email. _Good morning darling! I just thought you might want something to entertain you for the day. It's really slow here so you can talk to me if you want or just check your other email. ~P.G._

I smiled and typed my reply: _Thank you so much, I am quite partial to my computers. And I can talk to you if you aren't busy. ~N.R.

* * *

_

I'm sorry about the delay I hit a lot of writers block and lots of school things... i'm taking lots and lots of classes this semester...

Shadow-The Black Queen: aw yes I did i'm sorry that it took me so long to update as well thanks for reading

FireflyBlizzard: I'm glad you like it and sorry about the long wait between chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

_Good morning darling! I just thought you might want something to entertain you for the day. It's really slow here so you can talk to me if you want or just check your other email. ~P.G._

_Thank you so much, I am quite partial to my computers. And I can talk to you if you aren't busy. ~N.R._

***** Garcia *****

I smirked are her message and quickly typed back: _Please I could hack into the White House blindfolded and still not be too busy to talk to you. ~P.G._

**DING! **_Haha... Speaking of hacking into things. I'm going to hack into Spencer's work computer... unless you guys are busy there? Are they busy?~N.R._

_ Let's play a game... I will protect his computer and you will try so so hard to hack into it.~P.G._

**DING! **_Oh this sounds fun! Let's do it!_

I intertwined the fingers on my hands and brought them out in front of me to give them a good crack. An internet window popped up on one of my screens. I narrowed my eyes, "What are you? I didn't ask for the internet..." I gave it a defiant click and it disappeared. Two windows popped up on my other screen.

I turned to it, "What the hell?" I clicked both of them away. As soon as they were gone four more appeared on a different screen. I clicked those four off and a hand full opened on all of my screens. I quickly did some looking into my computer and stopped the evil little bug in it's tracks.

"That's right you're my bitch now," I said and a did a little victory dance. While I was dancing I turned around to see Reid standing in my door way. "Um... Yes, Reid?"

He came part way into the room, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading to the hospital and Natasha wanted you to know that she won. I'm not sure what that means, but she froze my computer till I agreed to tell you that."

He left and it was all I could do to close my mouth and turn back to my messenger: _Next time I wont play fair either... ~P.G._

***** Natasha *****

I looked at my computer screen and shivered. So yes what I had done was kind of maybe cheating, but hey she is probably like ten times better at that kind of thing than I am. I closed my computer and drummed my fingertips on the little table that was suspended above my bed.

It only took a few seconds of this new boredom, before the pain of my abdomen made its self known. I gritted my teeth and poured some water. That would make me feel a little bit better hopefully. My hands shook a little and before I could stop it, my water pitcher was on the floor.

A nurse from the hall came bustling in and cleaned it all up. I sipped at my water and watched her, "I'm sorry. My hand was shaking and I lost control."

She looked at me, "Why were your hands shaking? Are you cold? Did your stitches rip? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head, "It only hurts a little."

She looked at my charts, "Well let's get you some morphine for that." She was out the door before I could say that I didn't want any.

The nurse reappeared in my room, "I don't want any morphine."

She had a needle, "Don't try to be a trouper. It's not worth it. Morphine won't hurt you. Honestly it will just take the pain away."

I laughed, "What do you think I'm stupid? Seriously, you have no idea... I have a doctorate and you think that I never learned anything about medicine. It's highly addictive. I don't want anymore of it in my body."

My rational mind was telling me that I could refuse with a simple no, but I just kept babble. I told myself that it would be dumb to argue anymore. The nurse had a worried look on her face and had crossed the room to my bed. I was spouting off statistics on narcotic abuse and some stuff even about organic pain relievers.

The nurse started to put the needle in my iv, "Mrs. Reid I really just need you to calm down." I just screamed. I couldn't even think. It was like I could feel it burning me.

I had to get it out. I had to stop it. My hands moved without my control. I was ripping at the iv. The next thing I knew there were alarms beeping and all sorts of hospital personnel were in my room. They were holding me down. A doctor had a needle at my arm. I could feel the tears running down my face.

* * *

It's been a while... sorry about that... so anyone that reads should review because reviews are like puppies and kittens and love... and you should also tell me which characters you like to see to pov of because I don't know if i'm doing any of them right... well tasha i'm doing her right...

Harrypotter-PercyJackson: Why thank you! I like this storry too...

FireflyBlizzard: Don't worry about not signing in! And sorry it's been a long time... school was crazy last semester...

betababe: I know i'm a horrible speller and I almost never reread to check for grammer and such... lolz


	5. Chapter 5

***** Natasha *****

I had to get it out. I had to stop it. My hands moved without my control. I was ripping at the iv. The next thing I knew there were alarms beeping and all sorts of hospital personnel were in my room. They were holding me down. A doctor had a needle at my arm. I could feel the tears running down my face.

***** Natasha *****

_ I opened my eyes to see that I was in my hospital bed. I looked around to see that I had no IV stand. This was rather odd after everyone being so insistant that I have my drugs. I cleared my throat and felt under my blanket for the gause pad that hid my stitches. My fingers disipointingly found nothing._

_ A slightly started Reid got up from the chair beside my bed and held my hand, "Hey, beautiful. Are you there?"_

_ I squinted up at him as my eyes still adjusted to the light, "What do you mean?"_

_ He closed his eyes and kissed my hand, "I love to hear your voice."_

_ "Right. Like you don't hear it everyday," I went to pull my hand away from him, but he held on surpisingly tight._

_ "I don't. Hear it everyday that is. When you don't speak are you just unaware?" He was brushing my bangs to the side._

_ "What do you mean when I don't speak? Earlier today I hacked into your computer and told you to tell Garcia that I won and then she told me you were on your way here to meet me."_

_ He hung his head, "No. Up untill yesterday you hadn't talked in a year since you and I got into that horrible accident. You pulled your stitches, but didn't know or didn't tell anyone and by the time they got enough blood back into you... Well they thought it was too late to do anything. You couldn't walk because all the work to repair your spine in surgery was ruined and you stopped talking. The doctors said you had lost all higher brain function."_

_ I slapped his arm lightly, "Spencer. You did not just accuse me of losing higher brain function. I have way too much brain function to lose it all." I smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. He was reluctant at first, but then I felt him lean over the bed, so that he could push me back into my pillows. It was the most passionate kiss I could remeber since, well the other night. or according to him a year ago._

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_ It was liking falling again and Spencer could tell the moment it happened._

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_ His kiss became more desprate as if he could kiss me to stop me leaving._

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

***** Spencer *****

I got to the hospital and there was a nurse outside Tasha's door. She explained that my wife had some kind of small mental break down, but was fine now. She was sedated and should wake up soon. They wanted me to try and comfort her.

The nurse let me into the room after I promised to page her 911 if I noticed Natasha being perticularly defiant or crazy. I closed the door behind me as softly as I could. The nurse said she was sleeping and not to wake her but to wait till she had awoken. The door latched ever so softly and I turned around to see Natasha staring at me wide eyed.

"You are supporting their decision to drug me up?" she had a sturn look on her face and her jaw was set to one side.

I knew I had to tred carefully. Tasha wasn't one to change her mind once it was made up. "Well how about you explain to me what happened and then we can talk about all of this."  
She explained that it was all a misunderstanding about how she didn't want any more morphine, because she knew some of the horrible side affects of prolonged usage. I sat and listened. We both came to the conclusion that she had been in a lot of pain, which caused a small fever which caused her to freak out.

After they had talked for a while a doctor came in and asked Tasha how she was feeling. She smiled and told the doctor that she was feeling much better. The doctor said that Tasha should be fine to be let out of her restraints. The doctor helped her get up and walk over to the recliner in the corner of the room.

The doctor said that he would be back later to check on her and if I was still awake and if she wanted to sleep it was alright for me to help her back into bed. He left and for a moment everything was silent.

"So you and Garcia have competitions, to see who can hack my computer the fastest?" I turned to look at my wife with one eyebrow raised.

***** Natasha *****

I looked over at my husband and gave a little laugh, "No. Not quite. She was supposed to be protecting your computer, but I distracted her." I motioned for him to come closer to me.

Spencer walked over to me with a questioning, "What?" He was finally close enough for me to snag him and pull him into a kiss. He sighed after we parted, before saying, "Well what was that for?"

I laughed at him again, "Just, because I love you so much." He nodded and we smiled at each other.

He pulled up a chair and we played chess on my computer. He almost always wins and tonight was no different. After a few hours of nonsense chatter and chess I asked him to help me back into bed. When he had me laid me down comfortable he pulled up a chair for himself.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm getting comfortable."

I shook my head, "No. You are going home to sleep in our bed. Sleeping in a chair is not restful at all."

He took my hand in his, "Tasha, there is noway that I can sleep in our bed without you right now."

"Well why not you have done it before?"

"I said right now. I can't go home and pretend that you are just working or out with friends, not while you are in the hospital."

I grabbed his hand and rubbed my tumb along his knuckles as I held it. He laid his head on the bed next to our hands and we just smiled at each other. I was trying to stay awake till he went to sleep, but it had been a rather tiring day. I felt my eyes grow heavy and the last thing I clearly remember before I drifted of was Spencer kissing my hand and telling me he loved me.

* * *

It's been a while... sorry about that... so anyone that reads should review because reviews are like puppies and kittens and love...

Sue1313: Thank you that's the one I worry about the most actually and I am planning on going into detail at some point i'm just looking for a good time or maybe I might do another fanfic for that.


End file.
